Ark 11 Episode 2: The Iron Grip Club!
Jin *Densuke Mifunae *Keyth Tasanagi *Shira Hanako *Kakubo Tsukuyomi JinzoningenJu: Inside his home Jin was watching tv as he was furious, how dare Keyth not train him. They had a deal and Jin was already ready to learn and become just like Keyth who he looked up to in many ways he was always a chill and lean back person, reminded him alot of himself or what he was trying to mimic. Walking into the kitchen Jin saw a note that read out. :Your training starts at the Dojo D2 3:00pm: Jin jumped as he was hyped it was his day to learn, Jin then looked at the clock as it read out 2:30. His mouth dropped as he was only in his Pj. There was not enough time and he knew he wouldnt hear the last of it if he was late. Rushing into his room Jin placed on the first thing he could find which was his red tee shirt and his black jeans along with his black sneakers. Once done Jin rushed out the house closing the door behind him as he began to run towards the location knocking people out the way.(xDDD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iOpUdsMeqM)-Moments of making it to the Dojo Jin took off his sneakers as he walked around gazing"Keyth you here? ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) “Sigh, brand new day and it’s already going to be a hastle. You really wanna do this don’t ya Keyth? You bringing the munchkins along for Uncle Densuke again?” Densuke would be dragging two wing chun practicing wood stands. He’d sit them in the corner of the dojo, not really having a place to set them up yet. Densuke would then head over to the stock room and begin moving the sword and spear racks outwards, towards the walls. Picking them up with patience and placing them upon the walls with gentle care. “You think this will hit it off? I mean the martial arts aren’t as big as they used to be. Everyone just..hits shit now adays.” Densuke would head back to the break room and drag out 6 practice dummies, all the size of a full bodied grown man and drag them to the center. Densuke would make yet one more trip to the back room, and bring out a giant sign with the Japanese kanji’s that read “Home.” And hang it up somewhere above the dojo mirrors. “Hmm. Danny said he’d be here, but I guess he over slept. Lazy bastard.” Densuke would make his way to the doorway and turn around to look at the dojo from another angle entirely. “Hmph. Even without the sign this place feels kinda homely. “ Densuke would give a thumbs up to the air. “Nice.” He’d head back to the center and face the doorway, sitting himself down with his legs crossed and his arms folded. Waiting patiently, for students to arrive. Densuke never really taught anybody nor did he plan to, but today might have been different for him. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtDG-IFAhZo)) " Ya Damn right i wanna do this!" Keyth said lugging in the Punching bags, one over his left shoulder and the other under his right arm. Sitting nicely under his armpit. " Hahah I cant wait man! I've always wanted to show people how i fight. I just you know how it is... Growing up in this city. And besides gangs and Yakuza... what else do kids have? I think this helps the community more than we know. If it's successful. I plan on setting up shop a few more Martial Arts clubs." Keyth said hanging the punching bags up on the right of the Dojo. "...Hm.." He'd punch it with a hard Haymaker with his right hand and ended up punching a hole in it. "... Thought so. Were gonna need to feel this up with bricks.." Keyth said nodding his head. " Well Sir. I dont quite Agree with those Methods. That may be dangerous for the students." Said Alfred. The Butler at the Yun estate where Kyoko and the kids lived. Keyth came there frequently to see Alfred and the kids. He had taken a liking to the giant robotic butler." Builds character Al, Builds character. Isnt that right Densuke?" He said turning around giving his bestfriend a thumbs up. Keyth made his way out to the beach of the area. It was on the edge of District 1, and right before one hits D2. So the beach was right in the back yard.A Cool spring/summer breeze blew by making Keyths long wild hair flow in the wind as he squatted down putting his hands in the water and standing back up with the water trickling from his finger tips. Acting all Animated Keyth threw his right hand into the air as the seabreeze blew his clothing and the likes rapdily. " I VOW TO BE THE BEST SENSEI! EVVVVERR!! HAHAHAAHAHA YEAH!" Keyth had been excited for this. Waiting 2 months just to see if he could get his hands on the place. Guest_Vincent902: Eighteen year old Kakubo Tsukuyomi was in the living room eating and fully dressed wearing black tube top, black jeans, black shoes, black jacket and black gloves. In thought (Hmmm I heard about a new dojo opening up in D2, might go check it out) Kakubo finished eating and grabbed the keys to his Bentley, now in the driver seat he put on a seatbelt, closed the door and started the engine. Peeling out of his estate driveway he started driving to the dojo. After five minutes driving at 130mph driving past traffic he arrives at the dojo only to park across from it. With the click of a button on his keychain the car went /beeb beeb/ and was locked. Kakubo started walking up to the place went inside and before the door he took his shoes off out of respect or something. Going inside to look around not knowing if anyone else was there or he was really early. “Uh hello, anyone here?” Kakubo asked aloud hoping for a response. Diversity: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjx_gbeMr1M ) Michiko slipped off her shoes and left them outside by the door as she stepped over onto the floor. She was smiling- an expression few ever truly saw. She’d come close to death and it made her realize that yes- she’d experienced living before the end. But she wasn’t ready to leave the dream. The doctor was wading in as her petite form of 5’4 without shoes on was seen in a pair of old fitting jeans that hugged her curves and a black shirt with the short sleeves hanging off of her shoulders. Her long hair had grown out and since she’d gotten sick her hair had gained a full midnight shade, appearing black until the light hit it with a twilight blue shine. Her glasses sat upon the bridge of her nose and around her neck hung a silver cross and a dog tag with Japanese engravings. As she padded in bare-footed and straining, the long-haired femme was carrying a large duffel bag with one arm and a small barrel in the other. As she came into the open hard-wood extension that overlooked the beach she would sit down the duffel bag and continue forward with the barrel placing it by the fence post. She would spot Keyth out in the distance, wild hair whipping and muscles catching the light. She shook her head as her smile briefly grew, contagiously stretching across her cheeks and reaching her amber and azure eyes with a caring shine. As she turned she would spot Alfred and wave a dainty hand covered in a black glove. “Hey Al.” She called out smoothly in a soft alto. “I brought the fish oil for the lanterns here, and also some kneeling cushions for the students… If Keyth decides to let them have cushions.” She chuckled and shook her head. Long tendrils of straight midnight hair trickled down her warm peach-tinted skin as she would reach up and push her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. As she began to walk back to the front she would nod occasionally to the students, looking peaceful and wise as she truly was. As she saw Densuke she would grin and wink. “Hey there stranger.” She called to him, before she continued. She disappeared for a moment and returned this time with a large cooler she left in the shaded room and a blanket that she was carrying out towards the oceanfront. She strode in paced steps out until she was meandering through the sand. “Nice place.” She called out, knowing Keyth would hear her. He’d have felt her before she even was able to park her Suburban outside of the Dojo. As she came by she would drop a blanket down onto the sand, which revealed inside of it ropes. It was a hammock. “This is mine, for when I come vacation here and watch you abuse grown ups and coddle the cute children.” She smiled softly to Keyth as she would gesture with a tilt of her head back towards the building. “I also brought you, Densuke, and Shira some lunch. I heard she might be coming along today too.” Of course Michiko remembered patching up Shira after a fight with Keyth. Keyth gave her quite a few patients after all. But now she saw Shira in much better circumstances; as to keep an eye on the state of her unborn child. She would even consider Shira as something of a friend to her- the only female friend Michiko really had. “So…” She took a deep breath and turned her head towards the ocean. It pulled at her long hair like threads of a dark blue caterpillar’s silk being drawn behind her. “How many students thus far? And, am I interrupting?” Michiko inquired easily as she stared out at the lapping waves reflecting the light of the sinking sun. AlessandraSkar: Shira Hanako was walking toward the doors of the newly built dojo several feet ahead of her. Keyth Tasanagi had requested her to join in on some sort of training session which, in her mind, was rather odd but she would go along with it anyway. It was only six months ago that they were going for each other's throats, now they would be in the same dojo as each other? 'Ha, I always knew that guy was strange.' She thought to herself as she was just about to reach for the door. “Miss Hanako, wait!” A male voice suddenly startled her from behind as a frantic Jeremy Yoshida came racing from behind her. Shira stared at him blankly. “I told you you're not allowed to get doors. I'm the gentleman here, remember?” Jeremy pushed open the door for her, gesturing her inside with one outstretched arm as she grumbled and walked past him. “How may times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Miss? I'm not an old lady, ya know?” She growled, trails of steam rising from the top of her head. “I know but seeing as how you're six months pregnant--” He was cut off when a giant fist big enough to engulf his entire body suddenly smashed him into the wooden floor. “Just get the stuff, will ya!” Shira demanded, glaring at him with furious white eyes. She managed to calm herself down as she stepped into the training area, looking around only to see Keyth and Densuke already setting up equipment and stuff. She rested one hand on her hip while the other sat atop her protruding belly, a smirk lifting the corner of her lips. “Long time no see, boys.” She said out loud, walking further into the dojo. A moment later, Jeremy Yoshida was walking into the room with two long cases carrying six bokuto (practice katana) and actual katanas within each case on both his shoulders. And behind him, a large mechanical object that was covered in a black tarp as if to keep it a mystery. “I brought a little surprise with me, gentlemen. Get a load of this.” She grabbed the black tarp and ripped it away from the machine. “I call it the Super Sensei 2000. This thing can fire up to five-hundred shuriken blades at up to a hundred miles an hour with enough pressure to take a man's head off. It's great for testing reflexes and learning to block flying objects with a sword. Make good use of it and for the love of the gods, don't break it. You have no idea how much trouble I went through trying to find one of these.” JinzoningenJu: Inside the Dojo Jin overheard a voice that sounded like Keyth calming to be the best Sensei in the world. Walking around Jin looked at the empty room as he began to set up so when Keyth comes he would be ready to train for nothing can hold them back from getting started right away. Jin was so excited he needed this, he needed to show Keyth he wasnt so worthless and he could pick up some of the slack around when Keyth needs it. He then turned to see the another guy walk in as he gave a smile and said"Hey are you here for training aswell?..I think Keyth is in the back." He said towards the guy. Jin would then notice Keyth havent came out yet as he yelled out in the dojo his voice echoing "KEYTH IM HERE WHERE ARE YOU!!!" ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would stay in his little sitting spot seeing Michiko stroll in with lunch. Quite the well mannered one she was, but causal enough so Densuke didn’t have to use proper manners around her. “Yo, Michiko. Glad you could make it. AND you brought lunch? Haha! I’m happier already!” Densuke would give her a light hearted nod and smile, returning his attention to the door, to which he’d seen a familiar face. “Oi? Kakubo? I thought I’d have been rid of you….eh. Well come in, come in don’t just sit there like a bump on a log.” Densuke would lean over and see there was yet another person just as eager it would seem. “Oi, same deal big guy he’ll be out in a bit. Both of you have a squat in front of me here til he comes on back. We’ll probably be starting shortly but make sure you take those shoes off. If not we’ll break your toes on the first day.” Densuke would nod. He was not joking in the slightest. But he did see the positives Keyth was talking about with this training process. Another familiar face made their way here and with weapons of the sort. “Ah shira! Nice to see you! And congrats on the 6 months. I’m sure Damian would be proud if he was here.” Densuke would stand up as she mentioned a new machine she’d bought. The Super Sensei 2,000. Densuke would raise an eyebrow. “five-hundred shuriken blades at up to a hundred miles an hour you say? Now that’s what I call training gear. Though I don’t think this would be appropriate for children. At least not until they’re age six or seven. That’s when I started, and I turned out fine.” Densuke would shudder for a moment remembering his first spar against his father as a child. He was defeated with his pinky….toe. Densuke would inspect the machine’s model and aspects. “Ah man I actually want to try this puppy out a bit. Aye Al, mind setting this baby up in an appropriate manor somewhere?” “Certainly sir.” The robot ai would mention and begin to move the machine accordingly. “Thanks shira, means a lot. I’m a little saddened though, now your all prego we won’t be sparing anytime soon it looks like it, but it still means a lot. I know Damian’s gone, but where’s that one guy he’s always with. You know mr.Fangs and Claws.” Densuke would laugh jokingly and wait for a reply before standing back in front of the new students, should they have chosen to sit and take their shoes off by now and clap his hands. “Aye Keyth! Get in here Tarzan, this is your show, I’m just the help! Lets start his class off with a good introduction!” Densuke would look to the new guys. “he’ll be juuuuuuuust a moment. “ Densuke would fold his arms, and tap his bare foot waiting impatiently for Keyth. He was pretty anxious of all things. DeliriousAres: Turning around to see Michi he'd grin from ear to ear. " MICHI!" He'd rush her lifting her high above his head before sitting her down. When he turned to answer her he heard the front doors bell dingle from where they stood. His ears twitching before he heard his Obnixous Student to be. "...Jin.." He said facepalming. " Well, good to know he made it. Hahah C'mon!" He said pulling her by her right wrist and back up to the Dojo area. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) Pulling Michi along Keyth finally let go of her and sprung up into the air over the stairs as he twisted in mid air. His body would glide through the air before his body came down into the pool area. Using his chi under his feet he'd simply slide over the water surface before he hit the edge of the pool and kicked off into the air. Landing on one knee he'd pull up and give everyone a bit Thumbs up. Everyone would be sitting nicely. " HI EVEN THOUGH ITS ONLY TWO OF YOU THAT HAVE COME TO TRAIN! IM STILL VERY EXCITED THAT YOU ALL COULD MAKE IT! IM KEYTH TASANAGI! AND THAT THERE IS DENSUKE RYOJI. BUT FROM NOW ON! IM LIONHEART. AND HE'S IRONFIST!! Ths here is the Iron Grip Club! OF COURSE WITH NO ASSOCIATION TO DENSUKES NAME BECAUSE IF IT WERE THAT WOULD MEANS HE HELPED ME WITH THE RENT AND SINCE HE DIDDDNNTTTT ITSS NOTTT!!!!!!" Keyth said pointing at the students. " JIN! SINCE I KNOW YOU CANT FIGHT WORTH SHIT YOU'LL BE KNOWN AS WORM FROM NOW ON UNTILL I KNOW YOU READY! AND YOU.... UH...." Keyth started at the Feminine boy with a sick grin. " Your names Tiger! RAWRRRRR HAHAHAH! BECAUSE I CAN SENSE YOUR POWER ALL THE WAY OVER HERE ROARING LIKE A BEASTILY TIGER! WITH THAT BEING SAID TODAY WE'LL GET INTO TRAINING RIGHT AWAY! AL! BRING ME THE 'GET-RIGHT!' " After Alfred had set the item up that Desnuke requsted he'd bow to Keyth. " Why Certainly sir,here you are. Alfred would hand Keyth a Large Mini gun. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJfNz8csSTk)) Keyths voice became deep demonic and wicked as he gripped the gun. " THIS IS THE IRON GRIP CLUB....WELCOME... TO HELL.."((http://youtu.be/rtlsKMbdFe8?t=47sPlay with music.)) " MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHH!!!!!!! MUUUUUUUUUHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH IF YOU CAN DODGE A BULLET YOU CAN DODGE ANYTHING ANYTHING! ANYTHING I TELL YOU HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" He'd say shooting like a mad man at them. Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo looked to see Densuke, about to say “hi” He was stopped. Fear took into his mind as he had now scene the guy that had kidnapped him just standing there. “Y-you” He said backing away. Kakubo soon saw the male holding a gun and his eyes went wide. “Holy shit….” He said and then saw the trigger being pulled and bullets flying. Kakubo soon went into speed mode, his sight enhancement now on. He started to run out of the line of fire. Bullets wizzed by him some grazed his body as another hit into his shoulder. The boy winced and kept running only at a speed the human eye cannot see at. Kakubo ran around a corner and then kept running as he sure as hell did not want to die in this madhouse. Diversity: Michi gasped as she then sealed her lips shut and smiled as he picked her up and then sat her down. He was probably the only creature alive she’d let get away with putting his hands on her. She was unbelievably awkward around others sometimes unless she was working on someone as a doctor or medical professional. As she felt her feet dig into the sand she’d glance up as he did, only to feel his much larger hand take her gentle and petite wrist. She kept up with him well enough, running by his side and a little behind him as he would release her and jump over towards his students. Michiko stopped suddenly, her hair flourishing around her as she brought one hand up to her lips and shook her head. “I swear.” She whispered to herself as she watched him lift up a mini-gun that Alfred gave to him. If she learned anything, it’s that mini-guns were not ‘mini’. But she wasn’t shocked or horrified- she expected this kind of unreal testing for his adult students. Now his children students- that was what Michiko would like to see. Her savage best friend towering over small defenseless children and smiling goofily, helping them out and letting them punch him in his tight abs. The bullets rattled off, and she clapped a hand over her face as Michiko couldn’t help but bite back a quiet giggle. There he went- first day putting holes in the dojo’s traditional paper walls, even busting some of the wooden frames but not at all hurting the support of the architecture. Her hand covered her face even more as she removed her glasses for a moment. Keyth- of course he could not own a building on his own. She was absolutely amazed her own condo had survived four months of him. Keyth’s romping around on all fours, jumping on the furniture like a monkey, climbing her wall décor, trying to use the oven without magically burning down the house, and God forbid she wouldn’t even start on his lewd sexual behavior when she wasn’t in the room. At last she put her glasses back on and sighed in relief as she stepped around, but stayed very clear of the fire. One boy zipped away like a lightning bolt, and she felt humored a bit. Keyth was a hard teacher, she knew this. He was going to be super hard on them, and he kept her in line with her athletic work out plan he’d fixed for her to make sure she could at least keep up with him in the case they had to haul ass fast. As she looked past him she saw Shira and waved a hand without saying anything, the doctor being fairly quiet- or maybe just silenced by gunfire- as she looked back to Keyth as he sent the barrage of bullets to his students. At least there was a doctor on scene. AlessandraSkar: Shira sent a polite smile and wave in Densuke's direction as he greeted her. He was another one she'd butted heads with in the past, but over the years learned to call him a friend, especially after the tribulations they had been through since the good old teenage years. “Good seeing you too, pal.” Shira nodded, but there was a slight twitch to her smile when he mentioned Damian. He had disappeared after their sleepless night with no warning that he would do so and she til this day, Shira would find herself wondering for hours where he could have gone and why he left so suddenly. She shook Damian out of her mind as he went to observe the machine she had brought in, her smile widening when she heard his approval. “My training started with one of these babies when I was just a toddler. I may still have a few scars left, too.” Her shoulders moved up and down slightly as she laughed. “In my opinion, you're never too young to start out hardcore, but hey, I've brought a few Tanto (short katana) for the youngins, too. Hey Jeremy!” Jeremy was all the way across the dojo trying to catch his breath from having to drag in so much equipment. He wiped away the beads of sweat glistening across his forehead before smiling brightly like he was just fine. “Yes, Miss Hanako? I mean, SHIRA! Don't hurt me!” He shivered. “It's alright, Jeremy. Just make sure you take the katanas out the cases and set them down in that corner over there.” She returned her attention back to Densuke just as he mentioned Damian again and made a reference to her baby bump. “Hey now,” She smiled mischievously. “You just wait until I'm good and ready to be back on the dance floor, and you and I are going for round two. As for Deucalion? Eh...I haven't heard from the guy since Damian left. You know those two stick together like glue so I'm pretty sure wherever Damian went, old Douche-Calion foll--” She was suddenly cut off by an eruption of gunfire which caused her to nearly jump clean out of her skin. Her eyes widened when she saw that lunatic Tasanagi with an automatic firearm, blasting away at his poor trainees. “Does this neanderthal know no bounds?” She said to herself, then turned her head to see Michi standing nearby, smiling and nodding once in her direction. 'Good thing they brought the doc.' She thought to herself. 'I get the feeling this training's gonna get pretty hardcore.' JinzoningenJu: (Jin was sitting Indian style as Keyth was giving him speech about becoming our master in training. Jin stood quite until he had heard his nickname which was worm he didnt like it too much but he then heard the other nickname for the other kid which was Tiger. Jin gave a mini glare before hearing his voice change thats when Jin got on his guard wating once seeing the gun out Jin gripped his legs before waiting to see his plan and once he began to shoot Jin, breath in before leaning his body back in a fast motion before back flipping off the ground into a standing postion once he stood he ran behind a pillar dodging the bullets. He then began to breath heavy as he noticed one bullet was able to graze him as he yelled out beihnd the pillar. "Keyth if i die i swear i will haunt you!!! DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XIp79DOGeY)) Keyth dropped the gun cracking his knuckles as he got down into a sprinting stance and eyed the young boy by the name of Tiger. " ALRIGHT YOU TWO! IM DROPPING THE WEAPONS! THINK OF THIS AS AN ASSESSTMENT TEST! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU NEED WORK SO I WANT YOU BOTH TO COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Keyth said using his inhuman strength to propel himself over to Tiger He'd attempt to kick the young man in the ribs with his right leg with so much force behind the kick that even if he missed he'd be blown back into the wall by the sheer force of the spinning round house kick. If it connected however it'd crash into the yonng man's ribs, forcing him to fold over in sheer paining agony before Keyth slung his body into the way with the powerful kick. VWOOSH! His body would disperse into a black blur Once the Kick was made appearing behind Jin now, with his right fist cocked back he'd mimic something he'd see Daimen do awhile back as he blasted that same hand forward to the back of Jin's head. This style of punching usually consists of a power combination technique. This technique revolves around an even balance of speed and power. Crack Punching uses the kinetic energy that is created from a speed punch but instead of focusing on pure speed, the user will put a dose of power into these punches. Instead of using the speed to create a quick paced combo like throwing ten straight jab-cross punches to injure the opponent, Crack Punching involves using home run punches that can severely injure the opponent or possibly kill them depending on their natural ability. The same can be said for using kicks. Kicks are widely known to carry enough power to knock an opponent out with one clean kick. Crack Punching is creating a quick combo of power kicks that hold the ability to fatally wound the opponent. With the force of the punch he'd blast Jin into the ground only to spin his body around so he'd pull infront of him in a break dancing motion. Pulling across in a cartwheel as he'd slam his right foot into the young man's head blasting him into the wall if it connected. If it hit or missed Keyth would cartwheel again, picking up two shurkien from the floor and tossing them out at Tiger and Jin both attempting to impale them both in the stomach with the blades. If the shurken connected it'd cause massive bleeding in the area that had been strikcen. And With Keyths strength a few broken bones as well. Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo saw the male coming feeling the sheer force he knew dodging would be the best. Kakubo slid under the males kick only to feel the sheer force hit him into a wall. Kakubo coughed his eyes widened as he felt his back hit hard. Kakubo grunted, standing up he winced, seeing the male throw a ninja star at him. Kakubo’s reaction time was good and with it he dodged the star it only cutting an inch through the boy’s jacket. Kakubo pulsated and soon was gone out of human sight and now in speed mode. He appeared behind the male. His foot extended up and outward to Keyth’s back with the sheer impact of a brick. If failed Kakubo would backflip away from Keyth only to grip the ninja star that was in the wall only to throw it back at him. JinzoningenJu: Breathing heavy Jin began to watch as the kid and Keyth seeing the kid wasnt doing well Jin began to think of a plan to stop Keyth. There was so many thoughts going through Jin's head trying to make a plan to beat Keyth but everything went dark once Keyth came from behind and crank punched Jin. The impact of the punch sent Jin flying towards the other side of the room almost enough to make the back of his head to reciece a lump. His eyes then opened as he was able to get a couple of breaths in before Keyth came towards him to give him a kick in the head, Jin couldnt and he wouldnt give up as Keyth came with the leg Jin would sway his head to the left and with the force of his kick Keyth leg would be stuck inside of the wall. Jin didn't waste anytime as he aimed to dart up and aim to give Keyth a hard punch in the groin with his left fist if this would connect it would leave Keyth dazed for enough time for Jin to come with his right hand aiming to connect to Keyth's lower jawline which had enough stregeth to knock him down for the reason of his foot being stuck in the wall and with the force it would send him tilting backwards. If so Jin would back up as he got his way towards the kid as he said"Listen here!" He picked up a shurkin and gave him one as he said"Take this!" He picked one up for himself as he held it waiting for Keyth. After a few hours later the training sessions would have ended with Keyth beating them both into a tough submission. Soon sending them home. Like a baws. Category:Ark 11